camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hecate's Cabin
Hecate's Cabin Description Hecate's Cabin is made of stacked stones with glowing magical writing and runes on them. If one of the stones falls from the cabin it causes everyone within a half-mile to turn into a tree or it will explode killing everybody. The inside is lit by glowing crystals that float around the cabin. Residents Counsellor # Ramona Gonzales Lieutenant # Remi LeBlanc Members # Morgan VanHala # Ace Black # Sharon Tyler # Finley Silver # Gavin Masterson # Mary-Joe-Liza 'Joey' Smith # Jorge Oliveira # Chelsea Henry # Ryan Piers # Requiem Thorne # Celia Baskerville # Caroline Cho # Zeke Summers # Lucinda Brown # Edwin Brown Nymphs # Adelphe (Lampade) # Yue (Nymph of Magic) Campers who are not year round # Amado # Charlise Adelaide # Landon Piers # Deliverance Blackburne Inactive # Laila Rosado Former Members # Deja Vu Lillis (Dead) # Isidora de Medici (Broken Covenant) # Leah Peterson (Ghost) # Alexander Beckett (Broken Covenant) # Lydia (Broken Covenant) # Elena Charisteas (Left Camp) # Emma Gauthier (Broken Covenant) # Genna Haverfield (Left Camp) # Eboni Wyatt (Huntress of Artemis) # Piper Wyatt (Huntress of Artemis) # Jordak Williams # Mike Tyler (BC) # Megara Megalos (BC) # Ebony Princeton # Coraline Campbell Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. # Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive # Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. # Children of Hecate have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. Passive # Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. # Children of Hecate are stronger in the moonlight. Supplementary # Children of Hecate can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. # Children of Hecate can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. # Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. # Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Hecate are skilled enough in the arcane arts that they are able to construct a custom spell. Traits # They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. # They are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Treaties with other cabins Ariadne's Cabin * Mutual Defense * Mutual Offense * Allied in Quests Dionysus' Cabin * Mutual Defense * Mutual Offense * Allies in Quests * Help with Chores * Help with Cleaning Cabin (Vice versa) Hephaestus' Cabin I (Chasm Burnam) have made a treaty with Hephaestus' Cabin. We will enchant the weapons they make in return they will be our allies in quests. Morpheus' Cabin * Mutual Defense * Allies in Quests * Help with Cleaning Cabins (Vice Versa) Asteria's Cabin * Mutual Defense * Mutual Offense Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hecate